Teacher's Pet
by vansen58
Summary: Kat overhears a discussion between Apollo and Starbuck on the readyroom and finds out something unexpected.


I'm rewatching the show and going crazy with plot bunnies.

This takes place shortly after 'Scar', but before 'Sacrifice'.

XXX

"She was irresponsible, reckless and risked a civillian ship with three thousand people aboard…"

Kat froze at the ready room door when she heard the CAG's voice. Frakfrakfrak. She is gonna get her ass kicked.

"She-took-out-the-raider. I thought that was her -job-".

And then Kat blinked. Was that…? Did she hear that right? Was Starbuck actually defending her to the CAG? She moved back to the corridor far enough that they wouldn't see her but close enough that she could still hear them.

"Kara, if it were anyone else, -anyone-, you'd be the first on her ass. She ignored protocol, she strayed in the line holding the civillians apart from the fight, hell, she ignored your specific and very direct orders on the wireless. If it was anyone else, you'd be putting her on the brig right about now. But since it's Kat, here we are again, back to you defending her…"

Starbuck cut him. "How many times to I have to repeat this? She took out the raider. If it were anyone else, anyone else would be dead. But it was Kat, I knew she could do it"

"Kara…", Apollo breathed. "I don't need another Starbuck. Seriously. You walking around here like you're frakking untouchable gives me enough headache already, with the other pilots, the knucledraggers, Tigh, you name it. I do not need you giving her the impression that she's such a hot jock that she can go around frakking up orders. It was bad enough that you gave her that godsdammed Top Gun mug…"

"She earned it. She took out Scar."

"You put him right in front of her! Cally would have taken out Scar from that position!", Apollo was exasperated.

Kat was breathing hard. Starbuck breathed loudly too. They were both trying to calm themselves down.

"Okay, okay. I got it. It's about group morale, I got it. I'll chew her ass, I promise. But I'll do it. -Me-. She's in my squadrom, she's my pilot. I'll handle her".

Apollo seemed satisfied.

"You know… I don't get this, really. I honestly feel like I'm having this fight with you about her once a week. You are always defending her, always championing her, like… like she's such a hot stick, like she wasn't a nugget just a few months ago. You are always defending her, but she has no idea. None. In her face, you are all mighty scary captain, you act like you flat out hate her guts. Why?"

There was a pause and then Starbuck laughed.

"Exactly that, Lee. She was a nugget a few months ago. She was -my- nugget".

Kat blinked again. Was that… pride she heard on Starbuck's voice? Her eyes actually watered at the thought.

"Few months ago… she was just a transport pilot who could not make heads nor tails from the Mark II schematics… now look at her. She's a viper pilot. A real honest-to-Gods viper pilot. Did you hear the wireless transmissions recorded when we almost went against Pegasus? She had no commanding officer there, so she took over. Just like that. She talked to Galactica, she asked for guns clearance. Everyone else was too busy freaking out, and she took control. She's a natural."

Apollo chuckled.

"Don't be like that", Starbuck chastized. "I just… I trained a lot of nuggets, Lee. More than I can count. I trained them with a library, a room packed with simulators, a orientation pool and a full year at my disposal. And most of them washed out. I trained Kat in weeks, with a couple of posters, a revolving chair and a blackboard. She was the less experienced of her whole class. And she and Hot Dog, who actually went to the Academy, are still here. She is… She is the very best pilot I ever made."

There was a pause, a long pause, and Kat thought she heard Starbuck sniffing.

"After Zak… after Zak… I didn't think I could do this anymore. I look at Kat walking around like she owns the whole frakking ship and somewhere inside I feel so…so…"

"Proud?"

"Tell her and I'll kill you".

Apollo's laughter was definetely moving in the direction of the door, so Kat bolted.

Couldn't let Starbuck know she was crying now.


End file.
